Urethane (meth)acrylates, their production by reaction of organic polyisocyanates with hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates and their use as binders for coating compositions hardenable by UV radiation or by electron beams are known, for example, from German 1,644,779; German 2,115,373; German 2,734,237; German 3,118,147; and British 1,491,695.
The object of the present invention is to provide urethane (meth)acrylates which may even be hardened with peroxides in the absence of air and which, at the same time, are at least equivalent to the systems of the above-mentioned prior art in regard to the lacquer properties of the resulting coatings.
This object of the invention is achieved by the binder compounds containing isocyanurate groups and olefinic double bonds prepared by the process according to the invention described hereinafter.